Gone? No, just fallen!
by Bou Tai
Summary: Ryo nem tudja, mi a célja. Élet... Mi értelme van? Kell valaki, aki megmutatja neked a csodákat. Akivel repülhetsz. De repülsz valakivel csak azért, mert magányos vagy? Ki tudja? Szeretni, gyűlölni, mi köztük a különbség? Emlékezz, Ryo, szárnyalj!
1. Friends

Annyira unatkozom… Céltalanul szörfölök a neten, majd megpillantok valamit.

_Etam Keal._

_Japán egyik legnépszerűbb zenekara, infókért és érdekességekért __**Katt!**_

Csicsás felirat, de érdekel, hogy mit írnak, megnézem. Az oldal szerkesztője valami Kouya-chan, legalábbis ezt írta a neve helyére. Biztos valami amerikai picsa. Tiszta giccs az egész, nem tetszik. A címlapon 4 fiú „pózol", elég hülye érzés, hogy a képem az arcomba vigyorog.

_Tagok:_

_Ryo-chan __ (ének)_

_Shigemitsu Daisuke (dobok)_

_Soya (gitár)_

_Watanabe Takashi (basszusgitár)_

Miért van chan a nevem után? Na ezzel felbaszta az agyam. De azért rákattintok.

_Ryo-chan_

_Becenevek: Chibi, Gaki_

_Poszt: ének_

_Valódi név: ismeretlen_

_Születésnap: 1988. December 22._

_Horoszkóp: bak_

_Vértípus: A_

_Magasság: 153 cm (pici ×.×)_

_Súly: 42 kg_

_Családja: apa, anya, báty_

_Állat: 2 hörcsög (Mr. Miff :D, Lola), halak_

_Hobbi: vásárlás, alvás, biliárd_

_Kedvenc étele: alma, sushi_

_Kedvenc színe: kék_

_Kedvenc zenekarai: The GazettE_

_Cigaretta: kiskorú ×.×_

_Piercingek: 5 a jobb fülben, 9 a bal fülben, 1 nyelv-, 3 szájpiercing_

_Szereti a kalapokat, vegetáriánus. Kirekesztve érzi magát a bandából, amikor a többiek alkoholt isznak (de éédes)_

Na ezért utálom a fansite-okat. A fele nem igaz annak, amiket leírnak. Mondjuk ez várható is volt, főleg, hogy mindenhol terjesztem a kamuadatokat. '89 január elsején születtem. Le lehet szállni a magasságomról, nem tehetek róla, hogy alacsony vagyok. Mr. Miffen nem kell röhögni, és ki mondta, hogy nem cigizhetek? És nem érzem kirekesztve magam, hagyják, hogy igyak. Csak hát ezt mégse mondhatom az interjúban.

Lecsukom a laptopot, már megint hívnak. Remélem nem megint rejtett, mert akkor esküszöm, lebaszom a földre a telefont. Soya az, felveszem.

– Csá, Chibi! Elmegyünk pár haverral bulizni, gyere te is.

– Nem megyek.

– Inkább a szobádban kuksolsz, a töksötétben?

– Jah – morgom.

Hallom, hogy kacag, és mond valamit, de nem a mobilba.

– Mi az?

– Semmi, semmi.

Valaki felnyerít a háttérben.

– Várj, Taka meg miért vihog? – kiabálom.

De leteszi a telefont.

Az a hülye Soya, egy nyugodt napom sincs mellette. Mondjuk az egész zenekar mellett sem. Soya, Dai, Taka és én, mi vagyunk az Etam Keal. Tavaly jutott eszembe, hogy csináljuk ezt. Daisuke nem nagyon akarta, sokáig kellett fűznöm, de aztán megszerette. Nem is gondoltuk, hogy az embereknek tetszeni fog. Berobbantunk a köztudatba, már nem volt megállás. Szerencsére laza suliba járok, senki nem tud a bandáról hál' istennek.

Az az igazság, hogy kettős életet élek. A iskolában játszom a szorgalmas kiscsajt. Mert én igazából lány vagyok. Mindig szívatnak a többiek, mert szinte semmit sem tanulok, de jók a jegyeim. Így nincsenek barátaim, de nem is baj. Tanítás után hazarohanok, és délután fiúként próbálok a fiúkkal, meg egy csomót hülyéskedünk. Nagyon izgis dolog, szeretem csinálni.

Ez egy hatalmas nagy titok, csak a srácok tudják, rengeteget segítenek.

Van egy tök jó izém, amivel a hangomat tudom mélyíteni, Takashi egyik barátja csinálta, aki egy műszaki zseni. Mivel nincsenek orbitális méretű melleim, elég egyszerűen lekötni.

Nincs kedvem átöltözni, ledobom magam az ágyra. Nincs kedvem semmihez, csak fekszem.

Apáék egy ideje olyan furcsán viselkednek. Minden ok nélkül kaptam egy házat Tokióban. És nem csak egy koszos kis lakást, hanem egy hatalmasat. Amióta beköltöztem, nem is beszéltem velük.

Nekem nem egy házra van szükségem, hanem egy _otthonra_.

Mindegy. Hol a cigim, az előbb láttam valahol. Jah, csak az éjjeliszekrényre raktam, hurrá, föl se kell kelnem. Rágyújtok, és máris sokkal jobban érzem magam.

Mi? Ilyen gyorsan elszívtam? Nah, mindegy, a következő szál.

Kivágódik a bejárati ajtó, nem érdekel, ide csak az juthat be, akinek kulcsa van. Biztos a takarítónő bénázik.

– Na, ki van itt, szöszi?

Nem is vagyok szöszi, csak a nyakamnál szőke a hajam, amúgy meg fekete. Nem direkt, valami mutáns lehetek. Ki tudja, anyám biztos fehérítőt ivott víz helyett. És csak sárga dolgokat evett, például sajtot vagy citromot. Ez a szemem színét is megmagyarázza.

– Ryo-chan, normális vagy? – ordít rám valaki. Persze, Daisuke rögtön kitépi a kezemből a cigarettát, és elnyomja. Mindenkivel bunkózik, de rám nagyon figyel.

– Áh, Chibi, olyan uuunalmas vagy! – nyafog Takashi, olyan gyerekes. – Menjünk máár!

Nincs türelme várni, a karjába kap. Hogy értünk ki ilyen gyorsan a házból? Persze, a legfontosabbat benn felejtem.

– Héé! Várjál már! A cigim! – mocorgok.

– Pff… nem is az miatt aggódsz, hogy kirabolják a házad.

Nem kérdezi, kijelenti.

– Különben meg Soya elintézi, szóval ne aggódj. Nyugodj már le, nálam van cigi. – A második mondatot halkan suttogja a fülembe, hátha Dai a közelben van.

– Tegyél már le! Nincs itt senki, úgy elrohantál!

– Jó, jó… – feleli megadóan.

Nem igazán akar elengedni, de inkább megteszi, mielőtt leejtene.

– Adjál – követelem.

– Adok, ha te is adsz valamit.

– Bármit – morgom.

Elvigyorodik.

– Akkor adj egy puszit.

– Oké. – Várjunk csak… – MI? NEM!

– Késő, már beleegyeztél.

– Nemis…

– Na-na! – csóválja meg előttem az ujjait. – Chibi, ne legyél ilyen.

– Utána adsz?

Bólint. Körülnézek, csak magunk vagyunk.

– J-jó… – mondom, és elpirulok, mire mosolyog. – De csak az arcodra! – kiáltok rá.

Belekapaszkodok a vállára, lábujjhegyre állok, de még így sem vagyok elég magas. Kuncog, és lejjebb hajol, mire a fejem még vörösebb lesz.

– Ryo-chan, olyan kis ártatlan vagy…

Megtorpanok. Megér nekem ennyit a cigi? Ööö… hát most igen.

– Mire vársz? – kérdezi. Semmire, bazdmeg!

Lassan közelítek az arcához, viszont az utolsó pillanatban valaki, tőlünk nem olyan messze megszólal.

– Watanabe Takashi-san és Ryo-san?

A hang felé fordul, nekem meg sikerül megtalálnom az ajkait. Ugyanúgy meglepődik, mint én, de nincs időnk szétválni, mert már villog a vaku.

– Jaj… nem!

– Igazából csak egy közös képet akartam, de ez sokkal jobb. Micsoda botrány! – röhög a férfi.

– Mi? – nyögöm.

Takashi magához húz.

– Ide a géppel – parancsolja, még soha nem láttam ilyennek. Ijedten figyelem, hogy mi történik, nem merek szólni.

– Faszt. Talán odaadom, ha megkapom Ryo-chant egy éjszakára.

Taka a zsebéből előkap egy pisztolyt.

– Ha hozzáérsz, megöllek!

Látja már a pasi is, hogy itt nem lehet szórakozni.

– H-hé, haver ne hülyülj már!

Ekkor egy furcsa hangot hallok. Egy pillanatra elhomályosodik minden, de még mindig ugyanott vagyok. Várjunk csak! Hol van Takashi, és az a férfi?

– _Nyaa~! Kit látnak szemeim?_

_Össze-vissza forgolódok, hiába, nem találom._

– _Fölfelé nézz, Ryo-chan!_

_Úgy is teszek, és megpillantom e leggyönyörűbb lényt, amit eddig láttam. De azért félelmetes is._

– _Te meg ki vagy? És honnan tudod a nevem?_

– _Jaaj, Ryo-chan, most is olyan kis butus vaagy! Hát tudood, én vagyok a Menny fekete báránya, a legendás bukott angyal, Chiba Ayaka! Nyaa~!  
_

_Felvontam a szemöldököm._

– _Héé! Még csak nem is vagy lenyűgözve?_

– _Ööö… bocsi, csak nem igazán tudom, hogy miért vagyok itt._

– _Hogy magyarázzam el neked? Mivel úgy néz ki, nem emlékszel semmire… Inkább kibököm. Te is elbuktál – vigyorog rám._

– _Mi? – Na ezt most nem értem._

– _Hát, a részleteket én sem tudom, valami az apád miatt, merthogy ő shinigami. És ezért nem kerülhetsz a mennybe._

– _He? – Ez hülyeség! Én nem vagyok semmi ilyesmi! Angyal és shinigami? Ilyenek csak a mesében léteznek! – Hazudsz!_

– _Ha hazudnék, neked az is mindegy lenne, egy perc múlva úgysem fogsz emlékezni semmire. A mostani életed véget ért!_

_Ez meg mit jelent?_

_Nincs időm elgondolkozni rajta, Ayaka eltűnik._

Az előbb meg mi történt? Még mindig Takashi karjai között vagyok, aki fegyvert szegez a fotósra.

Valamiért elenged. Furcsán nézek rá, ő meg rám zuhan.

– Taka-chan, kelj fel, ez nem vicces!

Próbálom lelökni magamról, de nem megy. Valami nedveset érzek, megnézem, mi az. Az ujjaim vörösek. Ne… Takashi nem halhat meg.

– Taka… chan…? – Reménykedem, hogy válaszol.

Felordítok, de nem a bánat miatt, iszonyatos fájdalmat érzek a hátamban. Éget. Mintha forró vasat nyomnának a bőrömre.

– _Mindjárt, mindjárt kész!_ – Mégsem ment el.

Már nem bírom tovább, legyen már vége! Igen, ez az, kezd elfeketedni minden, az istenek meghallottak. Száguldok a vég felé, talán egy kicsit mosolygok is, milyen ügyes vagyok! Haha! Átvertem a Kaszást, előbb halok meg, mint ahogy azt akarta. De miért is beszélek ilyen hülyeségeket?


	2. Strangers

Hol kezdődik egy történet? Amikor a dolgok érdekessé válnak? Vagy a főhős születésekor? Vagy még előbb, hogy mindenki tisztában legyen az előzményekkel? Azt hiszem a második mellett döntenék, de fölöslegesen. Az eddigi 15 évemre nem emlékszem pontosan. Az agyam tele van fölösleges részletekkel, alig van olyan infó, ami használható.

A szobában, ahol felébredek, mindenféle orvosság szaga terjeng. Ki akarom nyitni a szemem, de nem megy. Be van kötve. Tompa fájdalmat érzek, és gyenge vagyok. Nem mozdulok, csöndben hallgatom a párbeszédet.

– Engem nem a sebesülései érdekelnek, hanem az, hogy miért került ide. – Japánul beszélnek.

– Ez az üzenetet mellette találtuk.

Most, hogy nem látok, a többi érzékszervem sokkal jobban teljesít. Hallom, ahogy zörög a papír. Valahol a teremben zümmög egy gép. Óvatosan mozgatni akarom a bal lábam, de nem megy, meg vagyok kötözve, remek. Megpróbálom a többi végtagomat is, a bal kezem szabad. Tele van csövekkel, mindig erre vágytam.

– Érdekes, ki kell hallgatni, miről tud.

– De L, ez csak egy gyerek.

– Nyilván nem ok nélkül élte túl a támadást! – csattan fel az előbb megnevezett.

– Ne légy dühös, meg fogod oldani az ügyet.

– Sokkal egyszerűbb lenne a kölyök nélkül.

Éles fájdalom hasít az oldalamba, sikítanék, de csak egy erőtlen nyüszítésre futja.

- Ne hívj senkit, majd én megcsinálom.

Valaki közeledik felém, puha kezeivel lefogja a karomat, már érzem is a szúrást. Szerencsére nem tart sokáig. Próbálok szabadulni, mire lefog, de nem adom fel.

– Ha nem maradsz nyugton, altatót is adhatok be.

Elernyedek, mire ő is elenged. Akármi is az altató, nem hangzik jól. Azt sem tudom, hol vagyok, mit akarnak tőlem egyáltalán?

– Mi a neved? – A hangja kellemes, de nem bízhatok benne.

– Aoi – mondom pár másodperc után, hülye leszek megmondani az igazit, várjunk csak, nem is emlékszem rá, hogy hívnak.

– Az igazolványodba Ryo van írva, ne hazudj.

– Akkor az, engedjen már el!

– Nem lehet. – Mi az, hogy nem lehet?

– Segítség – zokogom, bár kiáltani akarok.

Kétségbeesetten vergődöm, ekkor bevillan egy emlék. Apám lassan közeleg felém, nem bírok szabadulni. Vigyorogva néz végig rajtam.

Nem akarom újra. Az infúziós állványok felborulnak, kikerülnek a karomból a tűk.

– Nee! Nem akarom!

A másik ember is beszáll a „harcba", az ágyhoz szorítanak.

– Mit?

Végleg feladom a küzdelmet, eleresztenek. Nem tudom miért, de a puha kéz felé kapok. Az érintése teljesen más, mint az emlékemben, megnyugtat.

Halkan szuszogok. Közelebb húzom magamhoz, a váratlan helyzettől felnyög.

– L, mennünk kell! – L? Ez egy név?

– Kérem, ne! – nyöszörgök, és szorítom a kezét. Megőrültél, Ryo? Az ellenség kezére (! :D) játszol?

– Elengednél? – kérdezi, miközben a fülemhez hajol.

Elakad a lélegzetem. Nem akarom, hogy elmenjen, de a szorításom gyengül. Lefejti a kezem, és kimegy, a másik férfi követi.

Egyedül vagyok. Már megint.

A szememről leügyeskedem a kötést, hunyorgok, pedig késő délután lehet, sötétedik. A jobb karomon meg a lábaimon bilincs van, amivel nem tudok mit kezdeni. Megpróbálok felülni, de most a hátamban érzem azt az őrületes kínt. Visszafekszem, de a fájdalom nem múlik. Miért ilyen nedves? A lényeg az, hogy fáj, ordítok rendesen. Homorítok, hogy ne érjek hozzá az anyaghoz, de nem igazán sikerül.

Lépteket hallok, valaki beront az ajtón, magas, és fekete hajú.

– Nem tudsz nyugton maradni?

A hang ugyanaz, mint előbb. Ő lenne L?

Észreveszi a vért, úgy látom, nem zavarja különösen.

– Watari, vegyük le.

Sebesen kinyitják a zárakat és talpra állítanak. Nem tudok megállni, el kell kapniuk.

Végignézek magamon, rövidnadrágban és egy bő pólóban vagyok.

Nem tudok gondolkodni, a fájdalom nem engedi.

– Ne ájulj el, hallod?

Bólintok.

– Le kell fertőtlenítenem a hátát. – mondja Watari.

Nem tudom mit jelent, de nagyon nem tetszik.

Elmegy a szerért, ketten maradunk.

– Te vagy L? – Tegeződünk? Hurrá, haladunk…

– A nevem Ryuuzaki. – Ez meg mit jelent?

Watari gyorsan visszaér azzal az izével.

– Örülnék neki, ha nem ájulnál el, és nem nagyon kiabálnál.

– O-oké… kibírom – hüppögök. Nem vagyok normális. Ez az, semmi ellenállás,így tovább, Ryo! Esetleg nem akarod megölelni?

Már az is fáj, hogy a fölsőt leszedik, pedig igyekeznek fájdalommentesen csinálni. Odanézek, jobb lett volna, ha nem látom, annyi vér folyt rá.

Belekapaszkodom Ryuuzaki pólójába, nem igaz, nem áll rá a számra a név. Ruru, na ez sokkal jobb. A fejemet a mellkasára hajtom. Eldöntöttem, nem kiabálok.

Amint a fertőtlenítő hozzámér, ráharapok az ajkamra, nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire fog csípni. Már emlékszem rá, régen sokszor kellett használnom. Még csak a hátam tetejénél tartunk, de már vérzik a szám. Inkább nem szólok, még elüvölteném magam.

Ezután bekötik a testem, ez már nem olyan rossz, de kellemetlen. Megint bő ruhát kapok, legalább nem dörzsöli a bőrömet.

Fáradt vagyok… Hhn…

Felriadok, borzasztó álmom volt. Kimászom az ágyból.

Akármilyenek is voltak, most megszököm.

Be van zárva az ajtó, szuper. Körülnézek a szobában, hátha van itt valami használható. Aha, az asztalon van egy táska. Mi ez, egy maci? Sunshine?

Már emlékszem, ajándékba kaptam… valakitől.

Találok egy doboz cigarettát, akkor biztos van valahol öngyújtó is.

Máris nyugodtabb vagyok. Nem is emlékeztem rá, hogy cigizek. Leülök, úgysincs semmi értelme menekülni.

Azt sem tudom, ki vagyok, ez azért elég bosszantó. Miért vagyok egyáltalán itt? Mik ezek a sérülések? Hol vagyok? Hány éves lehetek? Kik ezek az emberek? Mire kellek nekik? Ez az egész nagyon furcsa… Valahol a fejemben, nagyon mélyen biztos megvannak az emlékeim. Kell valami, ami miatt emlékezni tudok rájuk.

Áh, fölösleges gondolatok. Hisz úgysem tudok kijutni innen, nem? Akkor meg minek az erőfeszítés.

Kinyúlok az ágyon, magam mellé teszem az 520-as dobozt, és elfordulok az ajtótól. Egészen a fal mellé húzódom.

Hallom, hogy kinyitódik, de igazából nem érdekel, ki az. Meg sem mozdulok.

– Fájt? – Ryuuzaki jött csesztetni. Nem, bazdmeg, jó érzés volt. Szerinted?

Csönd.

– Tudom, hogy ébren vagy.

– És? – kérdezem fáradtan.

– Beszélgessünk.

A lábamnál benyomódik az ágy, feltornázom magam ülő helyzetbe.

– M-miről? – Ööö… mit tudok én, amire kíváncsi?

– Rólad.

Pff… biztos titkolok valami hihetetlenül fontos információt.

– De… nem tudok semmit, hány éves vagyok, hol vagyok… még a nevemre sem emlékeztem… – átölelem a térdem, és kigúvad a szemem, mert felfogom a szavaim súlyát. – Még a nevemre sem…

Egy ideig hallgatok, Ryuuzaki persze engem néz. Lesütöm a szemem és elpirulok, úgy pillant rám, mintha keresne valamit.

– Tudod… Nem akarok… Én… Nem kéne itt lennem… – suttogom a zavarodottság miatt értelmetlen mondatokat.

Már előfordult velem hasonló. Megint én vagyok az, akire semmi szükség… Akit egyszerű elhagyni… Egyedül…

Elfordítom a fejem, nem akarom, hogy lássa a könnyeimet.

Telnek a néma percek, végül a gyomrom korgása töri meg a csendet.

Felsóhajt, és karon ragad.

– H-hova megyünk? Engedj el!

– Itt maradsz.

Kattanást hallok. Mi van? Miért kellett megbilincselni?

Nem válaszol, én pedig megadóan követem a folyosókon át. Pár perc után a konyhában találom magam.

– Watari, légy szíves adj neki enni, dolgoznom kell – mondja, és itt hagy. Köszi, Ryuu.

Egy idős ember sétál be a szobába.

– Mit szeretnél? – kérdezi kedvesen, mire leesik az állam.

Azt vártam, hogy az asztalhoz kötöznek, és belém tömik az ételt, erre itt jópofiznak velem. Szerencsére nekem háttal nézi végig a hűtő tartalmát, így van időm becsukni a számat.

– Ülj csak le – mutat a székek felé, mikor látja, hogy egyhelyben toporgok.

Lehajtott fejjel csoszogok az asztalhoz, nagyon megalázó, de éhes vagyok.

– Ha nem hús, akkor bármi – motyogom.

Pár perc múlva már érzem a finom illatokat. Hamar elém kerül az étel, sajtos omlett. Elég bonyolult így kajálni, de megéri, mert finom, a szakácsom sokszor csinált ilyet.

Szakácsom?

Félrenyelem az omlettet, Watari egy ideig ütögeti a hátam, hogy abbamaradjon a köhögés. Inkább nem mondom el mi történt, ez is csak egy részlet a kirakósból. Szinte fölösleges.

Eltüntetem a maradékot, persze szörnyen lassan, olyan kellemetlenek a láncok.

– Köszönöm.

Elég erőtlenre sikerült a köszönetnyilvánításom, valami csoda folytán mégis meghallotta.

– Szívesen. Ryuuzakit jobbra az utolsó ajtó mögött találod.

A másik irányba megyek. Biztos észrevennék, ha szökni próbálnék. Szerencsésen visszatalálok a szobámba, és magamhoz veszem a cigarettát, az öngyújtót és a plüsst. Jólesően szívok bele, majd benyitok a korábban említett helységbe. A terem üres, beljebb lépek. Tele van képernyőkkel, kivétel nélkül az én arcom van rajtuk. De… miért?

Az első egy klip az Etam Keal nevű együttestől. Mi? Van egy bandám? Adatokat és cikkeket olvashatok magamról. Végül az utolsó panelen… egy TV-s felvétel részlete. Elindítom.

_ – Az Etam Keal feloszlott. A basszusgitáros Watanabe Takashit és egy civilt holtan találtak, az első számú gyanúsított az énekes Ryo. A frontembert többen együtt látták az áldozattal a tragédia előtt. A zenekar többi tagja nem nyilatkozik._

Vége…

Mégsem. Kiesik a cigi a kezemből.

Az utolsó… egy kép az áldozatról. Takashi.

Öklendezni kezdek. Fáj a fejem. Borzalmas képek kúsznak a fejembe… emlékszem… Én vagyok Ryo…

De nem én öltem meg! Nem tudom, mi történt…

Menekülnöm kell erről a szörnyű helyről! Hiszen ezért vagyok itt, hogy rám kenjék a gyilkosságot!

Végigfutok a homályos folyosón, de nekiütközök valakinek, hátraesek. Rémülten nézek fel Rurura.

– Nem én voltam! Én nem tudnám Takashit…

– Tudom, hogy nem te tetted.

Nem kérdezem, honnan, a lényeg, hogy hisz nekem.

– És… Ryuuzaki… – Elpirulok. – A bilinccsel lehetne valamit csinálni?

Nem hiszem, hogy meghatottam, valami más oka van, hogy leveszi.

– Ez melyik város? – kérdezem a csuklóim dörzsölgetése közben.

– Tokió.

– Akkor azonnal haza kell mennünk!

Megragadom a kezét, és ráncigálom a kifelé házból.


	3. Killers

Jó, ez erős túlzás volt, mert megmozdítani sem tudom. Na, ilyenkor utálom, hogy kicsi vagyok. Meg amikor az öreg nénikék felkiáltanak, hogy „Milyen aranyos kisgyerek!", és akkor is, amikor nem ülhetek fel a hullámvasútra, mert túl alacsony vagyok. Igaz, sokszor hasznos is, például mindig cipeltek a srácok a hátukon, és csak vigyorogtak, hogy milyen könnyű vagyok.

– Hova akarsz menni, és miért?

– A házamba, ne vedd sértésnek, megfelel a ruha, csak jobban szeretném a sajátomat hordani – darálom el.

– Ez érthető.

Ennyi a reakciója? Vajon ha belerúgnék egy nagyot, akkor is ilyen fapofát vágna?

– Akkor… indulhatunk? – nézek vágyakozóan a külvilág felé. – Ó, egy pillanat!

Kissé feszengve sietek vissza az elejtett csikkért, de egész simán bírom. A lényeg, hogy ne nézzek a monitorokra. Még egyszer nem bírnám ki a látványt.

Visszafelé menet eltöprengek.

Tény, hogy könnyen barátkozó típus vagyok, de ennyire? Most biztos hülyének néz. Áh, különben is mit érdekel a véleménye?

– A kurva élet – morgom Ryuu mellett, miután sikerül megbotlanom a lábamban és hasra esek.

– Jobban is vigyázhatnál. – Olyat mondj, amit nem tudok, Einstein. Különben meg hozzászokhatsz, mert balszerencse-felhő vesz körül. Egyértelműen anyától örököltem ezt a vonást, bár ő ügyesebb nálam.

Felrakott valami idétlen maszkot, hát ő tudja. Végre elindulunk.

Otthonosan mozgok a tömegben, átbujkálok az emberek között, de szem elől tévesztem újdonsült „barátomat".

– Tch, remek…

Ilyen méretekkel nem fog észrevenni. Aha, egy villanyoszlop. Valamennyire fel tudok mászni rá, és hamar meg is találom a célpontomat.

– Ruru!

Nem igaz, nem bírom túlordítani a tömeget. Leugrom és abba az irányba futok, amerre föntről láttam.

Felsóhajtok, mikor elkapom a kezét, biztosan észrevette a megkönnyebbültségem. Ő persze teljesen nyugodt maradt.

– Erre – mutatom, de a biztonság kedvéért nem engedem el.

Igazából nem csak a ruháim kellenek, találkozni akarok valakivel.

Persze, hogy nincs itt senki, amilyen szerencsés vagyok, ki kell ásnom a pótkulcsot. Ryuu közben némán figyel. Legalább mondhatna valamit, kezd idegesíteni a sok csend.

Örülök, hogy újra itt vagyok, de gombóc van a torkomban. Felrohanok a fürdőszobába hajfestékért és kontaktlencséért, majd a szekrényemhez ruhákért. Villámgyorsan átöltözöm egy fekete fölsőbe és egy sárga-fekete kockás rövidnadrágba, és az elnyűtt papucsokat kicserélem egy normális fekete tornacipőre. Két bőröndbe belepakolok annyi göncöt, amennyit csak tudok. Végezetül ráállok a mérlegre, 37 kg. Csodás.

Óvatosan vonszolom magam után a csomagokat, mégis megcsúszom a lépcsőn. A robajba belezeng az egész ház. Már hallom is a lépéseket.

– Au… Ryuu, indulhatunk.

A pólómnál fogva felhúz a földről, ez furcsa.

Naná, hogy furcsa, hiszen Soyával találom szemben magam. A tekintetében sokféle érzést látok, és egyik sem pozitív.

– Megvagy.

– Engedj el, So'! Nem csináltam semmi rosszat!

A következő pillanatban a nyakamnál fogva a falhoz présel. Ez nem az igazi Soya, a szemei túlságosan is csillognak. Részeg.

– Jó dolog meggyilkolni az embereket, hm? – Erősödik a szorítása, nem kapok levegőt. A legborzasztóbb az, hogy halál nyugodt a hangja.

Leesik, hogy most mi fog következni. So' meg fog ölni. Nem sírok, talán nem is érdekel. Nem lehet olyan rossz a hely, ahova kerülök, elvégre senki nem jött vissza panaszkodni. Kiszakad belőlem egy hisztérikus kacaj, mire megtorpan.

Ha már ő sem hisz nekem, akkor nagy baj van. Egy pillanatig egymásra bámulunk, aztán elenged, és elmegy. Összekuporodom, magamhoz szorítom Sunshine-t. Nekem nem kell senki más, csak ő.

– Mehetünk? – kérdezi valaki érzelemmentesen.

Felállok, és szótlanul követem. Nem akarok a házban maradni egyedül.

Megint ugyanazon jár az eszem.

– Én már… nem lehetek többé Ryo, igaz? – teszem fel neki a kérdést, miután hazaérünk.

Nem válaszol, pedig tudom, hogy így van. Na, nem mintha igazából is Ryonak hívnának, de erről a névről biztos mindenki felismerne. Különben baromi jó, hogy félig japán vagyok, mert anyáék sohasem tudtak megegyezni, hogy mi legyen a nevem, ezért ugyanúgy vagyok Ruth Meier, mint Chiba Mizuki. Köszi, anya, köszi, apa.

_Az állandó veszekedések miatt a szüleim hamar elváltak, talán négy éves lehettem. Nekik nem volt nehéz feldolgozniuk, de én elszakadtam a bátyámtól, Akirától. Jó, igazából csak féltestvérek vagyunk, de ezt senki nem mondaná meg. Nagyon ragaszkodtam hozzá, tehát az elköltözésünk után nem szóltam senkihez, csak Sunshine-nal, a macimmal beszélgettem, akit a bátyótól kaptam karácsonyra. Végül anya elvitt egy pszichológushoz, akivel inkább ő beszélgetett, és közösen rájöttek, hogy mi a hallgatásom oka._

_Anya ez után lepasszolt apának, és ezzel véget ért a néma korszakom. Imádtam Akirát, a hangját, az illatát, a kisugárzását… mindent._

_Egyszer könnyes szemmel állítottam be hozzá az éjszaka közepén, kezemben a macit szorongatva. Megnyugtatott a jelenléte. Lekuporodtam a földre, és már aludtam volna el, mikor lassan felhúzott az ágyra._

– _Rosszat álmodtál? – suttogta álmosan._

_Aprót bólintottam, mire magához vont. Arcomat a vállgödrébe fúrtam, és elaludtam. Nem volt rémálmom. Ekkor ő 11 éves volt, én 7._

– Mindegy. – Azt sem tudom, hogy ez az emlék miért jutott eszembe.

_Nem miattuk jöttem vissza ide, csak magam miatt _– győzködöm magam. – _És ha mégsem magam miatt, akkor meg biztos nem Ryuu miatt! Az a hülye!_

Gyűlölöm azt az idiótát. Még szavak nélkül is sikerült felhúznia. Többé nem is szólok hozzá. Dühösen vonulok be a szobámba.

Unalmamban befestem a hajam. Legalább ez sem emlékeztet az énekes voltomra. Mindig is hófehér hajra vágytam, tessék, most megkaptam. Végül átlátszó gyöngyökkel koronázom meg a remekművet. Rávigyorgok a tükörképemre, tökéletesen felismerhetetlen vagyok.

– Vacsora – szól be az ajtón az az érzéketlen tuskó.

Először nem akartam menni, valahogy mégis az asztalnál kötöttem ki. Csak az után vettem észre, hogy Ryuu ül velem szemben, miután elfoglaltam a helyem. Nagyszerű. Már hál Istennek levette az a ronda álarcot.

Felhúzom magam mellé a lábaimat, az arcomat a térdembe fúrom, hogy elbújjak a tekintete elől. Telnek a percek, de csak azért sem nézek felé.

– Más színű a hajad.

Majdnem kirobbant belőlem a röhögés, de sikeresen elnyomtam magamban a késztetést. Öt perc alatt jött rá erre.

– Nem bírom, ha bámulnak. – A hangom egy oktávval magasabbra csúszik az elfojtott nevetéstől. Úgy csinál, mintha nem hallotta volna. Nem is… Szimplán nem érdekli. Az ujját a szájába veszi, és tovább bámul.

Watari biztos gondolt rám, mert a kajám húsmentes. Körülbelül egy éve nem vagyok hajlandó húst enni.

_Volt az utcánkban egy kóbor cica, akit mindig én etettem. A szomszédunkban egy nagyon gonosz férfi élt Roy Walker, élvezte, hogy a másik szenved, és egyik nap elkapta a macskát, és pörköltet csinált belőle, de úgy szó szerint. Aztán másnap beállított, hogy hozott ebédet. Itt már sejtettem, hogy valami nem stimmel, de apa elfogadta az ételt, és meghívta hozzánk a pasast. És mikor felszolgálták a menüt, akkor találtam benne egy sárgás színű bajszot, rögtön tudtam, hogy mi történt. Sikítva rohantam a szobámba (igazából Akira szobája volt, de már én is ott aludtam), majd elmondtam Akirának, mikor utánam jött. Nem nagyon tudott megvigasztalni, egy hónapig rosszul voltam, ha húsra néztem._

Most már elviselem a látványát és a szagát is, de nem eszem meg többé.

Vacsora után beülök egy fotelba a nappaliban, a szemem sarkából látom, hogy Ryuu ugyanígy tesz. Bekapcsolja a tévét, majd elmegy teáért. Nem számolom hány kockacukrot dobál bele a csészébe, miért is foglalkozom vele?

A tévé felé fordulok, és nagyon rossz előérzetem támad a „Megszakítjuk adásunkat" felirat láttán. És valóban, megint rólam van szó.

A mosdókagylóhoz rohanok, és kihányom az előbb elfogyasztott ételt. Fülemre szorított kézzel, sikoltozva őrjöngök. Mint egy idegbeteg, rohanok össze-vissza a lakásban, forog velem a világ. Egy másodperc múlva megszűnik a forgás és valami meleg vesz körül. Összecsuklanék, ha nem tartana meg. A képébe akarom ordítani, hogy „Gyűlöllek!", és „Eressz el!". Nem megy, most nem.

Öt holttestet látok a képernyőn. Anya, apa, bátyó, Dai és Soya, olyan emberek, akiket szeretek. Akira látványa fáj a legjobban, nélküle nem tudom elképzelni az életem. Szét vannak szabdalva, és mint a kirakós, újra össze vannak illesztve a darabjaik.

Nem akarom. Mit csináltam, hogy ez történt? Én csak egy énekes vagyok... Már az sem, csak egy selejt. Odáig jutottam, hogy idegen emberek házában lakom. Tch, szánalmas.

Még félájultan hallom, hogy beszél hozzám, majd erősödik a szorítás, de csak egyvalamire tudok gondolni. Arra hatalmas, vérrel írt feliratra, amit Ryuuzaki megpróbál eltakarni, de elolvasom.

_A következő te leszel, Ryo-chan! Várok rád. Roy_


	4. Enemies

Leültetnek egy székre. Már elmúlt a rohamom, a semmibe meredve hagyom, hogy folyjanak a könnyeim. Nem vagyok többé gyanúsított, de ez most nem érdekel. Csak rájuk tudok gondolni.

A csuklómra pillantok. Most Akira nem tud megállítani. Az asztalról leemelt kést ösztönösen fordítom a csuklóm felé. Amint meglátom a kibuggyanó vércseppeket, kiszakad belőlem egy hisztérikus kacaj, ami sírásba fullad. Az a legrosszabb, hogy tudom, a vagdosással senkinek nem segítek, mégis csinálom.

Valaki kiveszi a kezemből a pengét, és ellátja az újdonsült sérülésem. Nem kell…

Inkább elmegyek, nem akarom, hogy miattam haljon meg még valaki. Még egy olyan idegesítő ember sem, mint Ruru.

– Viszlát!

– Nem mész sehova, amíg meg nem oldottam az ügyedet.

– Megoldani a mit? – értetlenkedem.

– Ryuuzaki, ismertebb nevén L, magánnyomozó – kapcsolódik be a beszélgetésbe Watari is. – Méghozzá az első a világon.

– Hát ez nagyszerű – morgom.

– Örülnöd kéne. Csak azokkal az esetekkel foglalkozom, amik érdekelnek – mondja szárazon L.

Aha. Vagyis csak azért vagyok itt, mert kíváncsi vagy, ki kirakósozik a szeretteimmel. Eddig azt hittem, a csodálatos személyiségem miatt vagyok itt. Most boldoggá tettél.

Így nem tudok menekülni, lesik minden mozdulatomat. Kimegyek a WC-re, és közben megtervezem a szökést.

A zsebemből elővett telefonba bepötyögöm a telefonszámot.

– Aye!

– Ichiro, de jó – zokogok bele a mobilba.

– Ruuki, mi a baj? Hol vagy?

– Igazából nem tudom… Várj, a Katsuya úton egy fehér házban…

– Legyél előtte!

És lerakja. Számítottam erre.

Írok egy rövid levelet arról, hogy mit fogok tenni, és felírom a telefonszámomat.

A nappalin áthaladva „véletlenül" elejtem a papírt, majd mikor látom, hogy senki sem figyel, kilépek az utcára.

– Hova mész?

Ryuu megfogja a karom. Azt hittem, nem látnak.

– Eressz el! – Össze-vissza rángatózom, de erősen tart.

Az út szélén megáll egy autó, Ichiro száll ki belőle.

– Ich… – Ryuuzaki befogja a számat, mire megharapom a kezét, annyira, hogy vérzik. – Ichiro!

Hátrafordulok egy pillanatra, annak az idiótának a szemeibe.

Kérlek, ne nézz így rám! Ezt nekem kell megoldanom, és nem segíthetsz. Talán gyilkossá fogok válni, más ne mocskolja be a kezét rajtam kívül.

Ichiro beráncigál maga mellé a hátsó ülésre.

– Akarsz róla beszélni? – bök a háta mögé, miután elindulunk.

– Később.

Nekidőlök, rögtön el is nyom az álom.

Ágyban ébredek, ismerős házban. Kitámolygok a konyhába, töltök egy bögre kakaót, és leülök egyetlen megmaradt barátom mellé.

– Reggelt, Kai! – szólítom gyerekkori becenevén.

– Menő a hajad. Amúgy ki ez a Ruru?

Na, ezt meg honnan tudja?

– Honnan…?

– Elég hangosan kiabálsz álmodban.

Elpirulok. Szinte mindig beszélek, ha alszom.

– Hát… szóval… most ott lakom.

– Nekem nem az esetem, de te úgyis a különcöket kedveled. – Még nem mondtam, de Ichiro biszexuális.

– Mi? Ja, dehogyis! Mármint, úgy értem… Gyűlöljük egymást!

– Oké, oké – emeli fel a kezeit.

Elnevetem magam. Ichiro mellett olyan könnyű felszabadultnak lenni. Megölelem, folyni kezdenek a könnyeim. Tényleg szeretem ezt a 175 centis, szürkésbarna hajú idiótát.

– Roy tette.

– És mi a terved?

– Megölöm – nézek rá határozottan, izgalomtól csillogó szemekkel. – Holnap.

– Anyára emlékeztetsz – borzolja össze a hajam.

Rámosolygok.

– Mikor tetováltad ezt a hátadra? – kérdezi, mikor megfordulok.

– Mit?

– Hát, nem is tudom, ilyent még nem láttam. Na, mindegy.

Ráhagyom, ha nincs kiborulva tőle, akkor rendben van.

Teljesen átlagosan töltjük a nap további részét, kártyázunk, beszélgetünk. Nem botránkoztatom meg a kijelentésemmel, miszerint gyilkolni fogok, az sem zavarja, hogy cigizek. Ő már ismeri ezt az érzést. Az első ember, akit megölt, a saját apja volt.

Másnap korán ébredek, előveszem a szekrényből a pisztolyt, és húzom magam után Kait.

– Motorral megyünk. Smaragd út 78.

Nem kérdez semmit, csak segít. Ahogy közeledünk a házhoz, egyre inkább boldognak érzem magam.

Végül, mikor már Roy előtt állok, kacagva húzom meg a ravaszt. A vére rámfröccsen, ezen is nevetek.

– Én most megöltem.

– Igen.

– Menjünk.

– Hova?

– Feladom magam.

Ryuu háza felé irányítom, és elköszönök tőle.

– Később hívlak – mondom.

– Legalább néha mondhatnál igazat. – Nem akar leszidni, csak elmondja a véleményét. Homlokon csókol, és elmegy. Úgy fogunk tenni, mintha soha nem ismertük volna egymást, és ez így van jól. Jó volt vele újból találkozni, de muszáj elválnunk.

Pár másodperc múlva becsöngetek, Watari bácsival találom szemben magam.

– Csókolom. Ryuuzakit merre találom?

– Jobbra a második szoba.

Miért enged még be? Azok után, ahogy viselkedtem.

Szorongva kopogok be, majd egy halk „szabad" után belépek. A laptopja előtt ücsörög felhúzott lábakkal. Lehajtott fejjel állok meg az asztala előtt.

– Szia – mondom halkan.

Némán gépel tovább, a jobb kezén kötés van.

– Remélem, jobban vagy.

Még mindig semmi.

– Csak elbúcsúzni jöttem. Tudod, azt mondtad, érdekel az ügyem. Már nem kell… megoldottam.

Sikerült elérnem, hogy legalább rám nézzen.

– Megöltem… Vége. A gyilkost Roy Walkernek hívták, a teste a lakásában van… Nem akarok többé teher lenni, úgyhogy most elmegyek.

A házból kirohanva nem tudom, mihez kezdjek. Pár lépést még teszek, aztán leülök a járdára. Sötétedik, kezdek fázni. Átölelem a lábam.

– Félek! Akira, félek!

Kait nem akarom ugráltatni, vissza pedig nem megyek.

Halkan dúdolgatom az egyik számunkat, és várok valamire.

Hova menjek? Vajon Luca néniék emlékeznek rám? Több mint tíz éve nem voltam Magyarországon. A néni anya unokatestvére, idegenvezető és nagyon kedves.

A származásomról annyit érdemes tudni, hogy félig japán, félig angol vagyok, de a rokonaink és ismerőseink miatt beszélek magyarul, németül és kínaiul, valamint pár szót tudok oroszul, spanyolul, olaszul és franciául. Egyszerűen imádok nyelveket tanulni, mindig mondták, hogy ehhez van érzékem.

Mintha csak a lelkemet tükrözné, elkezd esni az eső. Jaj, ne, villámlik is. Semmi bajom az esővel, igazából szeretem is, de félek a viharoktól.

Mi lesz most?

– Mizuki, te hülye idióta – szidom magam. Olyan erősen szorítom ökölbe a kezem, hogy felszakad a jobb csuklómon a seb.

Lépteket hallok, felkapom a fejem, és egy gyönyörű fiúval találom szemben magam.

– Szia! – köszön rám vidáman.

Felhúzom a szemöldököm. Mi ez a vidámság a zuhogó esőben?

– Vérzel.

– Nem is! – tagadom rögtön, most rajta van a grimaszolás sora. – Jó, vérzek, de el fog múlni.

– Na, hadd lássam!

Amíg a karomon ügyködik, van időm megszemlélni. Nyúlánk, és bár elsőre nem látszik, izmos, hihetetlenül szőke haja vállig ér, és csillogó kék szemei vannak.

– Te vagdosod magad? – néz fel rám.

– Nem.

– Már megint hazudsz – csóválja meg a fejét.

A pólóm aljából letép egy csíkot, és bekötözi a csuklóm.

– Hogy hívnak?

–Ruth Meier vagy Chiba Mizuki, amelyik jobban tetszik – mondom unottan –, de tudod mit, szólíts csak Ruukinak.

– Ne pusztítsd magad, jó? – Indulni készül.

– Várj! – kiáltok utána. – Még a nevedet sem tudom.

– Miguel. – A különös név elnyeri a tetszésemet.

– Itt tudnál még maradni egy kicsit?

Visszaül a hideg kőre. Az eső kezd elállni.

– Nem fázol?

– De igen… H-hé, mit csinálsz?

Megfogja a kezem, mire megborzongok.

– Nem is ismerlek – motyogom.

– Akkor miért kérted, hogy maradjak itt?

– Én csak… – Nem tudom befejezni a mondatot, őrületes fájdalom hasít a hátamba.

Halk kuncogást hallok.

– Ryo-chan, szia! Hiányoztam?

– Chiba Ayaka – sziszegi Miguel, és felránt a földről.

– Ti ismeritek egymást? – kérdezem.

– Mit keresel itt, Miguel?

– Te találkoztál Ayakával? – Valóban, emlékszem. Akkor… Takashi akkor… – Hát persze…

Nem tudom, mi folyik itt, mindenesetre közelebb húzódom Miguelhez.

– Sajnálom, Ruuki – mondja.

Mit kell sajnálni? Olyan álmosnak érzem magam.

– Te idióta – mondom az utolsó erőmmel. A szöszi előrébb lép, én pedig kiterülök.

Lánccsörgésre ébredek. Na nee, már megint? Mi történt? Hol van Ayaka és Miguel?

Hirtelen ugrok ki az ágyból, megszédülök és elesek. Ügyetlenül tápászkodok fel az átkozott bilincs miatt.

A „dolgozó" felé megyek, sürgős beszédem van egy bizonyos karikás szemű emberrel.

– Mikor fogsz végre megbízni bennem? – trappolok be kopogás nélkül a szobába. L a laptopja előtt kuporog és gépel.

– Az után, hogy megszöktél? – kérdez vissza csuklóból.

– Visszajöttem. – Leülök mellé. – Különben meg hol van Miguel?

– A Barbie, akivel tegnap olyan jól elszórakoztál?

– …!

Ez meg mi volt? A kérdésnek van egy gúnyos éle, ami nagyon nem tetszik.

– Nézd L… Tudom, hogy dühös vagy rám az miatt, hogy megharaptalak és elmenekültem, de kérlek szépen legyünk barátok!

Nem válaszol, de felém fordul. Lesütöm a szemem, és felbátorodva folytatom:

– Megígérem, hogy soha többé nem szököm el, és csak akkor megyek el, ha beleegyezel! Bármit megteszek, akár főzök, mosok, takarítok, és segítek a nyomozásban, csak könyörgöm, hadd maradjak itt!

– Nem haragszom rád. Maradhatsz.

– Köszönöm!

Meg akarom ölelni, de fentebb említett okok miatt nem megy, így jobb híján megpuszilom az arcát.

– Mindjárt jövök, szerzek egy normális ruhát, mert ez a véres elég ciki. – És futok is átöltözni.


	5. Angels

Persze előtte még lekönyörgöm magamról a bilincset.

Meglepetten állok meg a tükör előtt póló nélkül. Az oldalam tele van karmolásokkal, a nyakam és a szegycsontom lilás foltokkal van tele.

Oké, most már dühös vagyok a szöszke srácra. Agresszíven húzok fel egy zöld-fekete kockás inget és egy fekete miniszoknyát.

Már dobnám ki a szakadt fölsőmet, de kihullik belőle valami.

Egy név és egy mobilszám.

– Telefonálni akarok – közlöm Ryuuval.

– Jó. Azt a mobilt használd – mutat az asztalra. – Nem lehet sem lehallgatni, sem bemérni.

Idegesen nyomkodom be a gombokat.

– Szia!

– Te hülye kretén! – visítok a telefonba. – Mit csináltál?

– Öcskös, ki ez a hárpia? – hallok egy idegen hangot.

– Nem vagyok hárpia! És ha tudni akarod, az öcsikéd széttépte a kedvenc nadrágomat, és van pár elég gyanús sérülésem! – Hirtelen feleszmélek, és riadtan pillantok L felé. Picit megrándul a szája széle, míg a túloldalról leplezetlen röhögés hangzik fel.

Eddig sápadt arcom rákvörös színűvé változik.

– Miguel, mi történt?

– Van kedved találkozni velem a játszótéren?

– Melyik játszótéren?

– Amelyik a legközelebb van a Mosómedve barátod házához.

Barbie és Mosómedve? Kedves becenevek, ezek ketten már most, látatlanban is imádják egymást.

– Várj, megkérdezem, hogy mehetek-e.

– Huh, te aztán szigorúan vagy őrizve.

Befogom egy kicsit a mobilt.

– L, lehívtak a játszóra, lemehetek?

– A Barbie?

– Igen – szorítom össze a szám.

– Mehetsz, kapsz öt órát.

– Köszi! Viszem a saját telefonomat. Szia!

– Miguel, lemegyek.

– Okés, várlak.

Végre felhúzhatom a hosszú szárú, zöld Martens bakancsomat. Így legalább 5 centivel magasabb vagyok. Imádom a vastag talpú cipőket.

Elköszönök Watari bácsitól, majd nagyon lassan elindulok. Várjon csak a szöszi. Még egy édességboltba is bemegyek, veszek egy rakat nyalókát.

Csámcsogva kanyarodok be a játszótérre, de a legnagyobb rémületemre Miguel nincs egyedül, három fiú társaságában van.

– Wow, szexis egy boszorkány vagy, azt meg kell hagyni – szól le a mászóka tetejéről a fekete sörényű.

– Na nee. Veled beszéltem az előbb, ugye?

– Jaja.

– Szia, Ruuki – köszön bizonytalanul Miguel. A haja össze-vissza áll, milyen jó lenne beletúrni…

Úristen, mikre gondolok?

Leülök mellé a padra.

– Akkor talán kezdjük a bemutatkozással. Fiúk, ő Ruuki. Ruuki, ők a bátyáim. A hiperaktív perverz Anael, a hallgatag könyvmoly Harahel, és a különc gitáros Chassan.

Harahel egy pillanatra rám emeli a tekintetét, majd visszatér a könyvéhez, és gyengén meglöki a hintát. Anaelre inkább nem is nézek. Chassan törökülésben ül mellettem a földön, halkan játszik a gitáron, és méregzöld szemeivel engem figyel.

– Hahó! Chibi! Föld hívja Ruukit!

– Hogy? Mi történt?

Miguel csúnyán néz zeneszerető bátyjára, aki fogvatartott a tekintetével. Az pedig, hogy hergelje a testvérét, felmászik a padra, és átkarol. A teste kellemesen meleg, főleg, hogy egyre hűvösebbek az éjszakák.

– Csak azt kérdeztem, hány éves vagy – mondja a Barbie megsemmisülten.

– Tizenöt és fél.

– És hány centi? – vihog Anael.

– 148 – mondom halkan.

Miguel még mindig azt a világfájdalmas arcot vágja, úgyhogy megpaskolom a combját.

– Följebb tapogasd, és rögtön megváltozik az arckifejezése! – Ki mondta volna, ha nem Anael?

Ezt már nem bírom nyugodtan, előásom a cigit a zsebemből. Megkönnyebbülten fújom ki a mentolos füstöt.

– Van kedvetek valamit inni? – kérdezi a sötét hajú. Mindenki bólint.

– Oké, akkor hozunk valamit. – Miguel megfogja a kezem, és a legközelebbi bolt felé húz.

Amikor magunk vagyunk, elkezdi.

– Figyelj, látom rajtad, hogy bejönnek a srácok, de légy szíves vigyázz velük. Anael és Chassan még általában sem bírnak magukkal, és Harahelt is érdekled.

– Hé, nyugi már! Nem kéne ilyen feszültnek lenned!

– Te nem tudod, hogy miket gondolnak rólad! – csattan fel hirtelen.

– Miért, te tudod? – kiabálok rá.

Erre kissé összezavarodik.

– Ismerem őket.

– Amúgy egy karton sört kérek és két mentolos 520-at – vetek egy csábos mosolyt az eladóra.

A lány nem sokkal idősebb nálam, de nem ellenkezik. Majdnem megütöm azt a hülyét, a szemeivel szinte felfalja az _én _szöszimet.

Sosem tudtam uralkodni magamon, talán ezért fordítom magam felé a Barbie fejét, és ezért csókolom meg.

Ez után villámgyorsan az asztalra ejtem a pénzt, és ott hagyom a döbbent pénztárost, és a még döbbentebb Miguelt.

– Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezi, miután utolért és elvette a kartont. Neki persze meg sem kottyan.

– Semmi… Barbie.

Sértődötten fordul el.

Úgy sétálok mellette, mint egy királynő addig, amíg egy bár előtt megyünk el. Valakik utánam fütyülnek.

– Hé, kislány! Hagyd ott a szöszit, gyere, szórakozz velünk.

Ijedten csimpaszkodom bele Miguel karjába.

Halkan nevetgél, mire megismertetem a könyökömet a bordáival.

Előrefutok, és lehuppanok a gitáros mellé.

– Mi van az öcsikémmel és a piával?

– Egy tahó, és mindjárt itt lesz.

– Igazán megvárhattál volna – duzzog Miguel.

– Aha, persze.

Kiveszek egy dobozt a kezéből, és jól meghúzom.

Pár doboz után már felszabadultan nevetgélek.

– Szeretlek, annyira szeretlek! – ölelem át valamelyikük mellkasát. Miguelt sikerült kiválasztanom. – Tudjátok, én vagyok Ryo, az ex-énekes. És a zenekar tagjai… mindegyikük… Az a köcsög Roy megölte őket, de megbosszultam! Kinyírtam azt a szemetet! – A történet végén már zokogok. – Ne halj meg! Megtiltom, hogy meghalj! Nem akarok megint egyedül lenni!

Miguel ölébe kucorodom, és ő a hajamat simogatja.

– Mennünk kell.

– Mi? Kérlek, ne! – markolom meg a fölsőjét. – Te is elhagysz…

– Nem leszel egyedül, visszaviszlek a barátodhoz, jó?

– O-oké – szipogom.

Megpróbálok felállni, de Anael karjaiban kötök ki.

– Bocsánat!

– Olyan pici vagy – morogja.

Elvörösödöm, és már szabadulnék, de nem enged. Végignyalja a nyakam. Oké, már kezdek megrémülni.

– Na, ebből elég! – ment meg a szöszke srác.

Anael morcosan fúj rá.

– Mondtam – suttogja a fülembe.

Felemel, egyedül nem tudok járni. Miért ilyen kedves velem?

Homályosan emlékszem a hazaútra.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ő az, akit keresünk. Azt mondta, hogy megölt valakit, hazudozik, furán öltözködik, lázadó típus, ráadásul nem tudja kontrollálni magát. Ez pont ellentétes az angyalok viselkedésével.

– Ő az.

– Hhn… Barbie… Mit keresel a szobámban? És a többiek? Mindegy, jó éjszakáá… – ásítok egy hatalmasat, és el is alszom.

– Hogy véded a gyilkost, öcsi!

– Csak ki van borulva! Ráadásul ti sem könnyítitek meg a dolgát.

A csengő hangjára ébredek fel, álmosan hallgatom a beszélgetést.

– Mosómedve – hallom Miguel hangját.

– Barbie – biccent L. L?

Felé nyújtom a karjaimat. Majd úgyis ráfogom arra, hogy álmos voltam.

– Ryuu – nyöszörgöm, mikor még mindig nem adtak át neki.

Végre leesik a szösszenetnek, hogy mi az ábra, és fancsali ábrázattal válik meg tőlem.

L nyaka köré fonom a karjaimat.

– Jaaj, téged is szeretlek – puszilom meg.

– Jobb lenne, ha most elmennétek.

– Majd még találkozunk, Ruuki – köszönnek el tőlem.

– Ne, kérlek ne tegyél le, el fogok esni! – kapaszkodok L hajába.

Mindenki…

– Már megint problémát okozok. És még részeg is vagyok.

– Feküdj le.

– Nem kell, segítek. Csak mondd meg, hogy mit csináljak.

– Azt szeretném, ha aludnál.

– Ó… Értem. Kérlek… Aludhatnék melletted? – Forgatja a szemeit.

A kanapéra fektet, és a laptopja elé ül. Még azt akarom mondani, hogy nem vagyok álmos, de elalszom.

Pár órával később felébredek, már reggel van. Nem érzem magam rosszul.

– Nem is aludtál? – ülök mellé.

– Nem, fontos munkám van.

– L, kérsz? – nyújtom felé a nyalókás zacskót.

– Hívj Ryuuzakinak – mondja, miközben kivesz egyet.

– De miért?

– Biztonsági okokból. De ha nem vagy rá hajlandó, akkor többé nem hagyhatod el a házat.

– Jó, jó… Ryuuzaki.

– Jut eszembe… pakold be azt, amit vinni akarsz.

– Miért, hova megyünk?

– Csak te mész. Angliába, két hétre.

– Mii? Miért? – kérdezem sírós hangon.

– A mostani munkám túl veszélyes neked. Akár meg is halhatok.

– De én veled szeretnék maradni!

– Azt teszed, amit mondok – jelenti ki keményen.

– De én… rendben – húzom el a számat. – Te hova mész?

– Ne érdekeljen.

Összefonom a karjaimat.

– Ne aggódj, ahova mész, ott olyanok vannak, mint te. A Wammy's House a tehetséges árva gyerekeknek van fenntartva.

– Wammy's… – Mi? L tehetségesnek tart?

– Ez után ne használd az igazi neved, R-nek hívd magad. A Wammy's lakóinak Ruukiként mutatkozz be.

– Várj már! Szükség van erre az egészre?

– Igen, szükség van.

Megszeppenten pakolom össze a cuccaimat. Ruru azt mondta, hogy tehetséges vagyok. És azt is, hogy meghalhat. Amíg ő veszélyben van, engem csak úgy bedob a zsenik közé.

Lehetséges lenne, hogy ez az érzéketlen tuskó… félt engem?

Rögtön elhessegetem ezt a gondolatot.

– Kész vagyok – közlöm vele vidáman.

– Tessék. A jegy, hamis igazolványok, és az ott lakók adatai – nyújt át nekem egy kis csomagot. – Watari, kérlek vidd ki Ruukit a reptérre.

– Mi? Te nem is jössz?

– Én csak holnap indulok. Szia.

Ennyi lenne a búcsúzás? Azt már nem!

– Vigyázz magadra – ölelem és puszilom meg. Felnyög. – Szia!

– Jó. Szia – köszön el újból.

Watari bácsi után futok.

– A csomagjaidat már beraktam.

– Köszönöm.

A kocsiban megkérdezem:

– Watari bácsi, telefonálhatnék?

– Nyugodtan.

Négyszer sípol a mobil, mikor átkapcsol az üzenetrögzítőre.

– Szia, Miguel vagyok, most nem érek rá, ha nagyon fontos, akkor a síp után hagyj üzenetet, ha nem, akkor később visszahívlak.

– Miguel… kérlek szépen vedd fel! – Semmi. – Az a helyzet, hogy elutazok… Angliába két hétre… Jobban szerettem volna úgy elköszönni, hogy hallom a hangodat.

– Ruuki! Melyik reptérre mész? – kapja fel a telefont.

– Ööö… nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet lenne elmondanom…

– A Narita nemzetközi repülőtérre – mondja Watari bácsi.

– Okés – mondja Miguel, és lerakja a telefont.

Nagyot sóhajtok, és hátradőlök az ülésen.

– Nem szeretnél elmenni, igaz? – kérdezi megértően.

– Hát, nem igazán erről van szó… Én csak féltem Ryuuzakit és Watari bácsit…

– Ne aggódj, nem lesz semmi baj.

– Igen…

A repülőtér előtt megállunk.

– Köszönöm szépen, Watari bácsi! – Mosolyog, és elhajt a kocsival.

Bemegyek, és leülök.

– Hé, Chibi! Na ki van itt?

– Srácok? – Miguel karjaiba vetem magam.

– Na és hol van az álmos képű barátod?

– Más dolga van.

Megnézem a jegyem, a gép alig egy óra múlva indul.

– Wow, első osztály?

Megvizsgálom a kis papírdarabot, Anaelnek igaza van, tényleg oda van helyem. Köszi, L!

Felhangzik a figyelmeztetés, indulnom kell.

Harahel meglepődik az ölelésemen, de megkésve viszonozza azt, Miguel mosolyogva szorít magához. Anael karjaiból gyorsan kiszabadulok, mikor kezei elkezdenek lefelé csúszni. Chassan puszit nyom a homlokomra.

– Köszi, hogy eljöttetek, sziasztok! – intek nekik.

Az ellenőrzésnél besípol a bakancsom, a táskámat is feltúrják, eléggé felhúzom magam, miután kidobatják három öngyújtómat.

A repülőgép hatalmas, az ülésem is nagyon kényelmes. Nem érdekel nagyon az út, inkább átnézem az anyagokat, amiket L-től kaptam. Hasonló korú gyerekekről van szó, mint én, egytől egyig hihetetlenek. Mit keresnék én köztük?

Olvasás után elalszom, és egészen a leszállásig nem ébredek fel.

A reptéren elbizonytalanodom, kit keressek?

– Roger bácsi! Nézd, ott van! R-chan! R!

A hang felé fordulok, egy magas (oké, hozzám képest mindenki az, de ő tényleg magas) lány integet nekem egy öreg ember mellett. Odamegyek hozzájuk.

– Hű, de magas vagy!

– Ezt most bóknak veszem.

– Amúgy hívj Ruukinak.

– Aha, értem. Én Cass vagyok, ő pedig Roger. Gyere! A Wammy's House-osok már várnak.

Szóval ő Cass. Nálam 2 hónappal idősebb, 174 cm magas, imádja a harcművészeteket. A szüleit nyolc évesen vesztette el, autóbalesetben. Semmitől sem fél.

– Jó.

– Juuj! Mindent el kell mesélned! Tényleg L barátnője vagy? – kérdezi meg az autóban.

– Mi? – félrenyelem a nyálamat.

Hátba kell párszor vágnia, hogy ne fulladjak meg.

– Dehogy is – mondom könnyes szemmel. – Mármint hogy szeretem meg minden, de nem _úgy_!

– Jó, nem kell lekiabálnod a fejem.

– Bocsi.

– Most már viszont tényleg menjünk – borzolja össze a hajam.


	6. Wammy's House

A ház felé menet elég hülye dolgokon gondolkodom, például, hogy kéne még egy szájpiercing, vagy hogy mikor mehetek el egy édességboltba.

– Figyelj csak… Szerinted nem lesz baj, hogy eljöttem? Úgy értem biztos azt gondolják, hogy csak azért kerültem ide, mert L-nek dolga van…

– Ugyan, ne aggódj!

El akarom hinni, de mégis…

– Megérkeztünk – szakít ki Cass izgatott hangja a gondolataim közül.

– Azta! – nyögöm ki pár másodperc után.

Ez a ház olyan szuperül néz ki!

– Körbevezetlek! – ragad karon. – Ez az udvar és a kert, de a ház egy elég nagy birtokon fekszik, úgyhogy inkább ne kóborolj el!

Rengeteg dolgot mondott el, de csak a helységek nevei maradtak meg bennem. Előszoba, konyha, étkező, nappali, fürdő, Cass és az én szobám, Winter és Linda szobája, Near szobája, Matt és Mello szobája, még néhány gyerek szobája, Roger szobája, iroda, dolgozószoba, fürdő… Hatalmas a ház.

– Cass… van dohányzó is?

– Persze… de miért?

– Hátt tudood…

– Ja, ja okés. Gyere!

Betuszkol egy nagy terembe, de ő nem jön be.

Nem vagyok egyedül. Köszi, Cass, belöksz egy idegen mellé. Hátrafordul, mire én eléggé meglepődöm, mert egy velem egykorú fiúval találom szemben magam.

– Szia… Eltévedtél? – kérdezi barátságosan.

– Amennyiben ez nem a dohányzó, igen.

– Akkor mégsem.

– Izé… Tudnál adni tüzet? Tudod, a reptéren mind a hármat kidobatták velem.

– Te vagy R, igaz? Nem kéne cigizned – mondja, miközben egy öngyújtót dob felém.

Elmosolyodom.

– És ezt pont te mondod nekem Matt, úgy, hogy fiatalabb vagy nálam? – kérdezem, és felveszem a földről a kis tárgyat. – És jah, Ruuki vagyok.

Leülök mellé, és boldogan szívom meg a cigarettát.

– Jó, honnan tudhatnám? Olyan apró vagy – vakarja zavartan a fejét. – Egyébként, milyen volt az utad?

– Pff… olyan bonyolultak a repterek. Ezért a szépségért – mutatok rá a gitáromra – szabályosan harcolnom kellett.

Pár percre elmerengek.

– Mennem kell – eszmélek fel. – Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. Később.

– Aha.

Elviszem a cuccaimat a szobámba. Gyorsan megfésülködöm, sminkelek, és új kontaktlencséket rakok be. Kezdem megszokni a rózsaszínű szemeket.

A szobából kilépve meghallom Cass hangját:

– …és nagyon alacsony. Lécci, legyetek vele kedvesek, mert aggódik, hogy nem fogadjuk el.

– Cass!

– Ruuki, ők Winter és Linda. – A Winternek nevezett lánynak hosszú, hullámos, barna haja van, és tengerkék szeme. Linda aranyszőke tincsei a lapockájáig érnek, szemei nagyon hasonlítanak a mellette állóéhoz.

– Ebéd! – hallok egy női hangot.

– Megyünk! – kiabál vissza Linda. – Gyere te is, Ruuki!

– Fran* néni csinált neked sajtot – közlik velem az ebédlőben.

– Uh… köszönöm, nem kellett volna – hajolok meg.

– Á, semmiség – mondja kedvesen. Watari bácsira emlékeztet.

– Sziasztok… – köszönök kissé szorongva, és leülök az asztalhoz.

Mellettem egy szintén fehér hajú fiú kuporog, és hatalmas szemeivel engem figyel. De nem csak ő, hanem a ház összes lakója. Az arcom egyre vörösebb lesz.

– Együnk – dönti el Cass. Hálásan mosolygok fel rá.

Továbbra is engem figyelnek, de legalább nem olyan nyíltan.

– Köszönöm szépen az ételt.

Az első két napon Cass megmutatta, hogy miket csinálnak, mire én csak ámulni tudtam.

Olyan hihetetlenek, az idősebbek már aktívan részt vesznek a munkában. Mint például Cass.

A harmadik napon elment, hogy kutasson az ügyével kapcsolatban.

– Ruuki, van egy kis dolgom, addig legyél a többiekkel, jó?

Mutatom neki, hogy oké, de nem igazán akarom, hogy elmenjen.

– Öhm… Matt, eljönnél velem egy édességboltba?

– Persze.

– Én is megyek – mondja egy szőke fiú.

– Mi van Mello, elfogyott a csokoládé? – cukkolja Winter.

– Menjünk – veti közbe Matt, mielőtt Mello mondhatna valami gorombát.

Hűvös van, pedig még csak augusztus eleje van. Már most „imádom" Angliát.

– Hurrá, cukorkák! – Szinte transzba esek a rengeteg édesség látványától, mire Matt csak nevet. – Mi olyan vicces? Akcentusom van? Már jó régen nem beszéltem ennyit angolul… Na, akkor nyalókát szeretnék, jó sokat, és két tábla fehér csokit, és epres meg mandulás pocky-t, ha már itt tartunk, akkor egy mentolos 520 is jöhet.

Az eladó elég hülyén nézett rám, hiába, otthon már megszokták a cukorszeretetemet.

– Mii? Itt nincs is pocky? Hát ez egyszerűen ki…

– Ne visíts már, hercegnő – mondja Mello, miközben befogja a számat. – Matt.

A szemüveges fiú bólint, én nem értek semmit az egészből, most mi történik? Próbálom lefejteni magamról Mello csokoládéillatú tenyerét, de nem megy.

A helyzethez képest nyugodt vagyok, akkor kezdek el pánikolni, mikor Matt fizet, felkapja a vásárolt cuccokat, és kimegyünk az utcára. Behúznak az első sikátorba, és csak ott engednek el.

– Ez meg mi a halál volt? – Kiveszem a zacskót Matt kezéből.

– Semmi – hazudja a szőke. Remek.

Megcsörren a telefonom. Ismeretlen.

– Hahó!

– Ruuki. – Vágyakozóan ejti ki a nevem.

– Ki vagy te? Honnan tudod a telefonszámom?

Felkacag. Mello kiveszi a kezemből a mobilt, és kinyomja.

– Oké, ez furcsa. A „szívassuk meg az új lányt" tervetek nem valami nyerő.

A számba veszek egy nyalókát.

– Nah, nem megyünk?

Beléjük karolok, és elkezdem őket visszafelé húzni.

– Ruuki, menj csak el fürödni!

– Jaj, ne dehogyis, majd fürdök utoljára. Nem akarom kifogyasztani a meleg vizet.

Végül megkönnyebbülten megyek a fürdőbe, az összes lány a mi szobánkban tömörült, és L-ről kérdeztek. Persze nem mondhattam semmit.

Biztonság kedvéért magammal viszem a telefonomat is.

A zuhanyzóban mandulaillat uralkodik. Másfél órán keresztül pancsolok, a hajamat is megmosom.

A cuccaimat magamhoz szorítva indulok vissza, de megállok. Melyik szobába kéne visszamennem?

Elsétálok pár ajtó mellett, majd összekuporodom a folyosón. Ösztönösen tárcsázom a számot.

– L? Én vagyok az, R – mondom a halk „Tessék!" után.

– Történt valami?

– Mit gondoltál, amikor ide küldtél? Mindenki olyan okos… Semmi keresni valóm köztük. Azonnal vigyél haza!

– Okos vagy. Ne próbálj elérni, majd én hívlak.

Köszönés nélkül rakja le a mobilt.

– Miért vagy velem ilyen? Nem vagyok a zseni gyerekek közé való. Mindegyikük munkája olyan fantasztikus és hibátlan… – mondom a készüléknek.

Pff… Akkor próbálkozzunk más valakivel.

– Yo!

– Miguel, Ruuki vagyok.

– Aha, én meg Chassan.

– Ööö… Szóval csak azt akartam mondani, hogy hiányoztok.

– Firmstone Road.

– Micsoda?

– Menj el oda. A Firmstone és a Garbett Road sarkán levő házban élnek ismerőseink.

Ő is lerakja a telefont. Tch, pasik… Tök egyformák.

De most… maradjak, vagy menjek?

– Mit csinálsz?

Egy dobbanást kihagy a szívem, de csak a fehér hajú fiú az. Egy plüssnyulat szorongatva néz le rám.

– Éppen ismerkedem a tapétával.

Nem szól semmit, mégis úgy érzem, mintha kérdőre vonna.

– Oké, nem akarom, hogy tovább kérdezősködjenek. – Ez igazából nem is hazugság.

– … – Továbbra sem emeli le rólam kutató tekintetét.

– Jó, bevallom, eltévedtem, mit akarsz még tudni? Tizenkét évesen loptam egy üveg mogyoróvajat és áfonyalekvárt a boltból, és az egyik osztálytársamra fogtam. Tavaly megettem egy marok földet fogadásból…

Abbahagyom, mert nem látok rajta semmi változást.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezem óvatosan.

– Persze. Near vagyok. – Elég gyorsan vált témát, nem mondom.

– Tudom.

Ásítok egy hatalmasat, és már épp elaludnék…

– Van egy üres ágy a szobámban, ha gondolod… – Megdörgölöm a szemem.

– Komolyan?

Bólint.

– Köszi, tök aranyos vagy!

Befészkelem magam az ágyba, és azon nyomban elalszom.

– Ébresztő. Hahó!

Valaki gyengéden rázogatja a vállam.

– Azt akarod, hogy a polip megegye a beled? – kérdezem álmosan.

– Lehet, hogy ezért most meg fogsz utálni, de…

Egy vödör vizet zúdít a nyakamba.

– Gyere vissza, te állat! Csak mondani akarok valamit! – üvöltöm, és rohanok Matt után.

– Mondjad!

Esze ágában sincs megállni. Persze hatalmas előnye van – ismeri a házat – így nem okoz gondot eltűnnie. Idegesen sétálok vissza Near szobájába, de ott nincs senki.

– Remek.

A folyosón szembetalálkozom Winterrel.

– De jó, hogy itt vagy! Meg tudnád mutatni, merre van a szobám?

– Majd kaja után megmutatom. – Tudom, hogy a mondat csípős éle nem nekem szól, egyszerűen csak éhes.

Winter álmosan keni meg a vajas-lekváros kenyerét, én pedig vizesen, de már fáradtság nélkül öntök tejet a müzlimre.

– Leülhetek melléd? – kérdezem félénken Mellot. Ez is L hibája, a beszólós, vagány Ryo elpusztult.

Morog valami igen-félét. A barna hajú lány velem szemben helyezkedik el, és ráveti magát a reggelijére. Rossz szokásomhoz híven az asztalra könyökölök, mire a szőke elhúzódik. Közben befutnak páran, például Near, aki minden érdeklődés nélkül leül mellém.

– Elárulnád, hogy mi a bajod velem? – fakadok ki, de csak annyit érek el vele, hogy elfordul. – Ne rajtam töltsd ki a haragodat, csak azért, mert Matt szakított veled!

Mello kirúgja maga mögül a széket, és eltűnik a konyhában.

Winter magára borítja az innivalót a röhögés miatt. Mikor kissé lenyugszik, felé nyújtom a szalvétámat.

– Megiszod a teádat? – kérdezi Near.

– A tiéd lehet. – Már adnám neki a bögrét, de még mindig a kezemben tartom a papírdarabot.

Kíváncsian nézek Winter felé, aki a jobb kezemre mutat, és nem veszi le róla a szemét. Én is odanézek, és rájövök, mit bámul.

– Kérlek, ne kiabálj… – kezdem el gyorsan, de hiába.

– A kisujjad! – sikít fel olyan hangosan, hogy az egész házban hallani lehet.

O.-.•Θ•.-.O

* Fran - ejtsd Fren


End file.
